Glamorous Life
by Demetria912
Summary: Discontinued until further notice. It could be months. TA, ZK, SS, if anyone cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N- **

**Meng, Koko- 15-Sophmore**

**Toph- 16- Junior**

**Aang, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, Haru, Smellerbee, Longshot- 17- Junior**

**Star- 17- Senior**

**Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Yue, Jet- 18- Senior**

**Go to my profile to learn about some of their lives better.**

The Shoot Down

_Ding Dong! _Helen, a maid at the Beifong mansion, ran to open the door.

"Hello Aang, come on in."

"Hey Helen," said Aang cheerfully. "Is Toph up yet?"

Upon hearing the doorbell, Lao Beifong came to the door to see who it was, though he already had a good idea of who it was. Aang came over every school day to pick up Toph ever since he learned to drive.

"Hello Aang."

"Hey Lao, is Toph up yet?" **(A/N- Aang is on a first name basis with Toph's father because he's known him for years. Toph is the same way with Aang's stepfather.)**

"No, I think she's still sleeping. You know how she can be on Monday mornings," laughed Lao. "Why don't you go get her up? You seem to have more luck than the rest of us."

"Though I don't know why," said Aang.

"I think it's because she has a soft spot for you," replied Lao truthfully.

"Well I should hope I did by now. I mean, I've only known her our whole lives. I'd hope I'd get a soft spot by now," Aang joked.

He walked past Lao to the large stair case and jogged upstairs to Toph's room. He walked past all the other doors upstairs that lead to other random rooms. When he reached Toph's room, the large doors were slightly open, but he knocked anyways.

"Hey Toph, can I come in?" he asked poking his head in the door. He heard a loud moan come from her bed and saw a lazy hand wave him in.

He walked into her overly huge room and walked next to her bed and started shaking her shoulder.

"Toph, come on, it's time to get up and go to school."

"I don't want to get up Twinkle Toes," Toph whined as she pulled he pillow over head to try and block Aang out.

Aang thought for a minute, and then smiled as he thought about another way to get her up. He grabbed the sheets that covered her up and yanked them off of her so that they were hanging over the edge of her bed.

To this, Toph lifted her pillow off of her head and, with a smile on her face, joking called out, "Rape! Rape!"

At that, Aang jumped on her bed, leaned over her, and started tickling her stomach. She laughed and tried to defend herself against his fingers, but failed miserably.

The two teens were laughing so loudly, they just barely heard Lao in the doorway say, "Have you succeeded in getting Toph up yet Aang?'

Aang stopped tickling Toph and leaned back on his knees. "I think I did, but I might have tickled her to death," he said smiling.

Both Lao and Toph laughed at that. "I'm up, and you haven't killed me yet Twinkle Toes."

Lao left the doorway as both Toph and Aang hopped off the bed. Toph reached up and stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Aang smiled over at her. His best friend was amazing. Toph was born blind but that never stopped her from doing things like a normal person, unless it came to water. She taught herself to "see" through vibrations in the ground and her dad bought her special books and computers so she could use them as well.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, since you're the one that got me up, you have to pick out what I'm wearing today," Toph said smugly.

"Me?" Aang asked stupidly while pointing to himself.

"Yes, you Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed.

"But I have no sense of style."

"Yours is better than mine," she said while waving her hand in front of her face.

Aang ignored that comment because he knew Toph really didn't care about stuff like that; she liked to take jabs at herself as a joke.

"Fine," he sighed. He walked into her closet that was surprisingly big. For a blind girl, she had the closet of a shop-o-holic. That was thanks to Ty Lee, they're preppy cheerleading friend, and Azula, their other friend that is in love with shopping. He scratched the back of his head while looking around the closet, trying to remember something Toph had worn in the past.

"Hey Twinkle Toes! Could you hurry it up? I'm getting bored out here!" yelled Toph from her room.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Toph, you're always bored," he replied.

"I am not! Now hurry up!" Toph yelled back at him.

Aang chuckled. Toph may be stubborn and bratty sometimes, but that's why they got along so great. They were opposites. Aang believed that's why they are able to stay friends since they could remember. Because they were opposites, but yet not opposite enough to where they were constantly fighting.

He pulled out a pink tank-top, a white button-down shirt to go over it, and a jean skirt he was sure he'd seen her wear before.

Aang came out of the closet and handed her the clothes. "Here, now hurry up and get changed."

Toph ran her hands over the clothes, figuring out which ones they were. She figured it out, she frowned. "You've seen me wear this before," she whined.

"Mhm, that's the point," he replied happily.

Toph stuck her tongue out at him and went into the bathroom to change. Aang chuckled at Toph's gesture, because he knew she meant that in a friendly way. He picked a hackey sack up off her desk, laid down on her bed, and began throwing it up and down.

Down the hall, Star was fuming. The laughter from Toph's room had just sub-sided, and Star was overpowered with jealousy.

"How come she gets to hang out with Aang?" she asked herself out loud. "How come he pays more attention to her and not me? What's so special about her? She's just a blind ditz! Arhh!!"

Then, a small smile played across Star's face. She knew a way to get Aang's attention…

Aang heard a knock at Toph's door. "Come in," he said lazily. Star walked in through the doors wearing only her pajamas.

"Hey there Aang," Star said in a seducing voice.

Aang, missing her tome of voice, just looked up at her. "Hey Star," he said and went back to throwing the hackey sack up and down.

'_Damn, he's so hot,' _thought Star to herself. She walked over to Toph's bed and sat down next to Aang. "So what's up with you lately?" she asked leaning over Aang.

"Ummm…." Aang said uncertainly. He was _really _uncomfortable with Star this close. "Not much with me. Yourself?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said leaning closer to him.

"That's nice," Aang croaked out while he hastily sat up and got off the bed. Just then, Toph got out of the bathroom, changed and ready to go.

"Oh good, you're back, now we can go!" Aang said, trying to find any excuse to get out of the same room that Star was in.

"What are you doing in my room Fruit-Loop?" Toph asked annoyed.

"I was talking to Aang, if you must know," replied Star also annoyed. She hadn't known Toph was in the bathroom.

"Oh cut the shit Fruit-Loop. I know you were trying to hit on him again," Toph said with a smirk.

"Toph, we really should be going right now," Aang said, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible before this could erupt into a fight.

Aang grabbed Toph by the arm and dragged her out of the door.

Star sat down on Toph's bed, and once she heard the front door close, signaling that the two had left, she let out a loud shriek. She hated losing to Toph.

Zuko hated Mondays. Nothing good ever happened on Mondays. He wanted to use his wealth and power to totally get rid of Mondays for good. But, seeing that is unrealistic, he would just have to deal with them.

He ran downstairs so he could grab a quick breakfast for the road.

"Zuzu! Hurry up! I'm not waiting forever," Zuko's sister called out.

"I'm coming Azula!" he yelled back. He walked onto the extremely large front yard where Azlua was waiting for him in the Lexus.

"Why do you always take so long? We still have to pick up Mai and Ty Lee."

He rolled his eyes at her and got in the car.

They were silent the whole way to Ty Lee and Mai's **(A/N- They're neighbors). **Once Ty Lee and Mai were there though, conversaions erupted on all the lastest gossip, clothes, shoes, and all the stuff that Zuko hated. Except for some of the gossip. Sometimes there were some good things going around. He picked up on some of their current conversaion.

"Oh, my god. Did hear that Koko is organizing the next school dance?" asked Ty Lee.

"When did you find out about this?" asked Mai.

"When I was out with Sangok last night. One of Koko's friends was spreading it around everywhere, and"

"Wait, why were you out with Sangok? He's a total ass?"

"Because he's cute!"

"Every guy is cute to you Ty Lee," Azula cut in.

"Whatever," Ty Lee said as she shurugged Azula's comment off. "Anyway, I wanted to warn all of you because Koko is going to be pestering us to go to her lame dance. You too Zuko."

"Why me?" he asked as he was suddenly brought into the conversaion.

"Because you're also popular," said Mai. "And if that slut can get any of us to her dance, lots more people will show up and then she'll get a big head and think she's cool."

"We have to tell Toph and Aang as soon as we get to school then as well. Espcially Toph," said Azula.

"Why especially Toph?" asked Ty Lee curiously.

Azula sighed. Why did she have to be the brain of the three of them all the time? "Because, one of Koko's loser friends likes Aang. And everybody knows Aang won't do almost anything without Toph."

"Oh... okay, whoever she's her first then should tell her immediatly," stated Ty Lee. They all nodded in agreement as the girls went back to gossiping and Zuko zoned out again.

Hakoda had just dropped his kids off at school. Katara felt horrible. It was her first day at her new high school and her brother had just run off so he could talk to some knew friends he had met a few days ago. She walked around the large campus like a lost dog until she found the administration building. She was walking with her head down, so she didn't see the boy walking towards her and bumped right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Hi there," he said kindly. "Are you new here?"

She looked up to anwser him, but lost her voice as she looked up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen...

**Well, hello! This is my first story I've written on Fanfiction, so I would love your opinion. Please tell me what I could improve on and I promise I'll do my very best on listening and applying it to my stories. Oh, and if you'd like to see any other pairing besides Taang, Zutara, and Ty Lokka. I'll try to fit it in. But those 3 will be the main pairings. **

**Thanks for reading:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- First off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. And I'd like to say a special thanks to Conterra-san because you pointed out to me that I never mentioned something. There is no bending in this story, though Toph does still see through vibrations in the ground. And I tried to take Lady Sayomi advice and try to make the characters a little more like them in the tv show (Because they are obviously going to be a little OOC here.) **

**Anyway, on with the story!!!!**

****

**Meet the 'In Crowd'**

Katara couldn't believe it as stared into the most beautiful face she had ever seen on a boy. She started to stuttering, forgetting what he had asked.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

She snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, are you new here?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I just moved here from Japan."

"Japan, huh? Very nice."

They started to walk into the building and the boy put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed. "My names Jet. Welcome to Beverly Hills High."

"Thanks."

"So, I'm guessing you need your schedule?"

"Yeah, I do, but this campus is just so bug."

Jet laughed. "Yeah it is. But you'll get used to it. You want me to show you around sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

With that, he left her, and she realized hew lead her right to where she wanted to be.

"Yeah…. I'll see you later," she said as her eyes followed him out.

Once Hakoda dropped Sokka off, he rushed away from his sister towards the people he had met yesterday. He was a little worried about his sister, but he wanted to seem manly with to his new friends, so he pretended he didn't really know her. He would check up on her later.

"Hey, Longshot, Smellerbee, where's Jet?" he asked, looking around.

"Jet's at the administration office," replied Smellerbee dully.

"Why's he there?" Sokka asked.

"Dunno," sighed Smellerbee.

Sokka, having no more to say, scanned around the courtyard to see all there was to see. He noticed a Lamborghini pull up into the parking lot. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Who owns a Lamborghini and drives it to _school_?" he asked stunned.

Longshot merely looked up from the book he was reading to see what he was yelling about, and then went back to reading.

Smellerbee groaned. "Damn, Toph's here."

"So this Toph owns a Lamborghini? Where'd she get the money?"

"You ask too many questions Ponytail. No, the car's not hers, it's Aang's. She just rides with him everyday," Smellerbee said disgustedly.

"Why would she do that? Doesn't she have a car?" asked Sokka.

"No, she's not allowed to drive anything. She's blind," Smellerbee replied dully.

"Really? Wow! She acts just like anyone I know who can see, which is everyone," he said stunned as he watched Toph get out of the car with grace and ease.

"Yeah, she's got her own freaky way of seeing. If you ask me, she's a freak. Ask anyone else, and she's a goddess. Why? I don't know. She's just a bitch at heart. Her and her other freaky friends. Actually, all of the 'popular' people at this school are freaks. There's six of them who are 'all that,' " Smellerbee said.

"Why's that?" asked Sokka curiously. All of his friends back in Japan had always said he had a naturally curiosity.

"Well, let's see, to start with, there's Zuko, who's a total loner and had the scar on his face. Ty Lee is the 'circus freak.' She's called that, by me at least, because she's so flexible and she ran away with the circus when she was thirteen and returned when she was fourteen. Mai is the freaky goth girl. She's not really that popular, but because she's friends with the 'in-crowd,' she's in. Aang is the guy who pulled up in the Lamborghini. He always wears an orange hat with a blue arrow on it. I dunno why though. And I already told you about Toph. Oh yeah, and if you ever want to get Aang to hang out with you or something, you have to at least ask Toph if she wants to come too. Otherwise he won't go. Those two are inseparable. And last but not least, there's Azula. Who's often known as 'Princess Azula.' She can control everyone she wants to, whenever she wants to. Wherever she is or has been is considered cool. No exceptions. That's why, today, she and her little posse are going to be badgered to death about the dance tomorrow. If she goes, then everyone will go," Smellerbee finished by spreading her arms out wide, referring to everyone in the school.

"So how is Azula a freak?" asked Sokka again.

"I guess she isn't really a freak, but she's freaky because of what she can do," replied Smellerbee thoughtfully.

Just then, Jet appeared. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Longshot put his book down and looked up at his other friend.

"Well, we always know what you're doing," chuckled Jet. He turned to Smellerbee and asked the same question.

"Not much, just explaining to Ponytail here about the 'popular' people here," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry Sokka, we'll make sure you're all right here," said Jet with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Sokka said.

"No problem. Now we'd better head to class now. We don't want to get Sokka in trouble on his frist day," said Jet. Longshot and Smellerbee nodded in agreement.

**A/N- Okay, yeah, this chapter was kind of suckish, but I had to fit in a little bit about the people in here somewhere. Don't worry, I'll put more drama in here next chapter. All I have to do is write the first half, because I got the second half all figured out already. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own A:TLA. This goes for this chapter and last chapter, because I realized I forgot to add this last chapter. **

**A/N****- Well, here we are! The third chapter! Woohoo! I tried putting in more drama in this one than the other chapters. And I'd like to thank my one reviewer for chapter 2. Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Jet**

Toph had just stepped out of Aang's car when she was bombarded by Ty Lee, who had run to greet her. Azula, Mai, and Zuko soon followed.

"Hey Toph! What's up?" Ty Lee asked while she hugged Toph.

"Nothing much, how about you guys?" asked Toph as Ty Lee let her go.

Azula sighed. "Koko and her little gang are on the dance committee for the dance tomorrow."

"Damn, I'm really not in the mood to deal with them right now," Toph muttered.

"Why are they having a dance on a Tuesday?" asked Aang, who had come up and stood next to Toph.

"Something about 'If regular clubs can do it, so can we' or some shit like that," said Mai dully.

"Whatever, we just wanted to warn you two about it. Especially Toph," said Ty Lee.

Toph nodded her head, understanding what she meant and Aang looked down.

"Hehe, sorry about that Toph," he said sheepishly.

Toph shrugged. "It's okay Twinkle Toes. It'll give me a chance to blow off some steam," she said making a face like she was ready to kick one of those girl's asses.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't start another fight again, 'kay?" said Zuko.

"Hey, I haven't started a fight since… freshman year. And that was because Jet was bugging me," she said proudly because she had actually won that fight and had been able to keep her promise to the gang that she wouldn't start another one.

Aang scowled. He hated Jet as much as the rest of them, but he hated him more. That was because Jet had tried to take advantage of Toph because of her blindness. Right there in front of Aang. He had been so pissed that someone had tried to take advantage of his best friend, let alone some guy just trying to get a hook up. Aang still hated him for it, and it was two years later.

The group heard the warning bell for class, and Toph, Aang, and Ty Lee started walking to class. Zuko, Azula, and Mai were going to ditch frist period, as they always did on Mondays.

After they entered the building, Aang, Ty Lee and Toph went their separate ways. Ty Lee and Toph went upstairs while Aang headed down the hall. As he went, he saw a brown haired girl wearing blue who looked lost. Being the good person he was, he decided to approach her.

"Hi there, are you lost?" he asked kindly.

"Actually, I am. Can you tell me where room 3B is?" she asked hopefully.

Aang laughed. "Well, you won't find it down here. It's on the second floor. The letter refers to the floor level," he explained.

"Thank you so much," she said.

He held out his hand to her. "My name's Aang," he said.

"I'm Katara. I just moved here from Japan," she said, shaking his hand.

His smile brightened. "So you would have no idea about any American singers or actors?" he asked hopefully.

"That's right," Katara sighed. That was just another way she wasn't going to fit in around here.

"Oh my god, that's great! Toph will love you," Aang said happily.

Katara looked up confused. "Why? And who's Toph?"

Aang laughed. "Toph's my best friend and she's a famous singer here, but she hates it when her fans fawn over her. It annoys her to death," Aang explained. Then he had an idea.

"What's your lunch period?" he asked her.

"Umm… 6th," Katara answered.

'That's great! That's when all my friends and I have lunch too. You want to sit with us?" he asked.

"Sure!" she answered happily. _Yes! _She thought to herself. _Now I don't have to sit by myself._

Aang looked down at his watch. "Oops, better get to class. I'll see you at lunch!" he said as he ran off.

Azula and Mai walked into a dessert shop that was so top knotch, you had to have at least fifty dollars on you to buy anything in there. But of course, Azula and Mai had way more than that. They sat down in a booth that had blue velvet as the seat and a marble table top.

When a waitress came they ordered, and once she was gone, Azula made a comment about she had seen the same girl trying out for a part in a movie Azula's father had starred in. Mai chuckled at the comment.

Mai turned around when she heard the tinkling of the bell over the door. She saw two boys she knew, Ghashiun and Hahn, walk in and head over to their table.

"Hey there ladies," said Hahn, trying to be smooth, but failing miserably.

"You two still ditching first period as always?" asked Ghashiun with a smirk toughing at the corners of his mouth.

"Like you're one to talk Ghashiun. We're only ditching high school, you're the ones ditching college classes," Azula said smugly.

The smirk on Ghashiun dropped immediately. He was about to retort, but Hahn cut him off.

"Okay, that's enough," he said, putting an end to the would-be fight. "We just wanted to come by and tell you about this hot new club opening tonight."

"Really? A hot new club that I haven't heard about? That's unusual," said Azula.

"First time for everything babe," Hahn said, still trying to be smooth. Mai rolled her eyes at him. He was such a flirt, but a bad one.

"All the Hollywood A-Listers will be there. No B-List sluts," Ghashiun told them.

"And it wouldn't be worth coming if you didn't come Azula," said Hahn, knowing full well that that would catch Azula attention.

"That is true. If I don't go, it definitely isn't worth it for all of the A-Listers," she said, pondering whether or not she should go or not. Mai knew full well Azula had already made up her mind; she was just waiting to see how far the boys would go to try to convince her.

Since they seemed to have nothing more to add to their case, she decided to just ruin her fun and tell them.

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

The boys' faces turned up into smiles as they sat down to tell them about the club.

**(Skip to lunch…) **

Aang was sitting next to Toph as the groups sat outside eating their lunch while listening to Azula tell them about a new club they were all going to tonight. Normally, they wouldn't be eating here, they'd go off campus to eat, but since Aang had said there was a new girl he wanted them to meet at lunch, they had decided to stay for one lunch.

'_Wow, so this is what regular lunch looks like,'_ Aang thought to himself.

Toph interrupted his thoughts when she poked him in the shoulder. "So who's this new girl you wanted us to meet Twinkle Toes?" she asked him.

The whole group stopped talking and turned to Aang, wondering why he had made them stay here and eat the crappy food here instead of going to the best places to eat lunch Beverly Hills could offer.

"I met her on my way to first period this morning. Her name's Katara and she just moved here from Japan. She says she doesn't really know any American singers or actors, so she won't fawn over any of us," Aang explained.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Toph said. Even though she said 'see' everyone knew she was referring to her special way of seeing, and not her eyes.

The group nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, I personally don't mind if she fawns over _me_," said Azula.

"Why would she do that? You don't even have a job," said Zuko smugly.

Azula shot death glares at her brother. She had enough money and didn't need a job. Besides, to her, work required too much… work.

Aang then spotted Katara come through the doorway looking extremely nervous. Aang got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Katara. You still want to sit with my friends and me?" he asked her.

"Sure, thanks!" she said looking relieved.

He led her over to where his friends were and introduced her.

"Everybody, this is Katara," he said cheerily. Aang sat down next to Toph again and motioned for Katara to sit next to him. Toph pushed Aang out of the way a little so she could turn to Katara.

"So let me get this straight," she started, "You have no idea who we are, right?"

"Umm… yes?" Katara said warily.

"Oh my god, I love you!" Toph said excitedly.

Katara seemed a little taken back by Toph's outburst. Aang laughed at the expression on Katara's face.

"Let me explain. First off, this is Toph, my best friend, the one I told you about," said Aang while putting a hand on Toph's shoulder. "And we're all kind of famous here, and as much as fans are great, they can get a little annoying if they just fawn over you all the time," Aang said. After that, he introduced everyone else and they continued to talk about the new club opening.

"I got a great idea!" interrupted Ty Lee. "Katara should come with us to the club opening! That would be so cool!"

The whole group nodded in agreement. "Do you think you'll be able to make it?" asked Toph.

"Probably, but I'll have to ask my dad," Katara said.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun!" said Ty Lee, clapping her hands.

Katara then looked down and realized she didn't have a drink. "Umm… is there a soda machine around here, I forgot mine," she asked, kind of embarrassed.

"Of course! I'll show you where it is!" said Ty Lee. Katara could already tell that Ty Lee was obviously the most preppy person she would probably ever meet here.

They both got up and Katara followed Ty Lee to the soda machines. Then Ty Lee decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how do you like Beverly Hills High so far?" she asked as they reached the machines.

"It's great. The people here seem really nice," Katara said sincerely.

Ty Lee laughed. "Honey, just wait till you actually meet them."

"So, you meet any of the hunks here yet?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, I meet this gorgeous guy named Jet," said Katara.

Ty Lee's eyes went wide. "Oh my god. Never mention Jet to Aang. Or really any of them, but especially Aang."

"Why not?" asked Katara confused.

"Because Jet was an ass to Toph two years ago, and even though it happened to Toph, it bothered Aang more."

"Why, are they going out or something?"

"No, they've been best friends since I meet them in 3rd grade, probably even before then."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, so they've kind of grown inseparable, and when something bad happens to one of them, it bothers the other more if they couldn't do anything to help."

"So Jet did something to Toph and Aang couldn't help?"

"Yeah. Jet tried to use Toph's blindness to hook up with her, and Aang was standing right there."

"Toph is blind?" asked a stunned Katara.

"You didn't notice her eyes, how they have the film over them? Well, yeah, she is, but that never stopped her from doing anything," explained Ty Lee.

"Anyway," continued Ty Lee, "whatever you do, don't mention Jet to Aang. I mean, I don't care if you hang out with or even go out with him, just don't tell Aang."

Katara nodded. As she walked back with Ty Lee, she noticed that Toph and Aang really were acting like best friends. They were turned towards each other, talking, while the other three were talking in there own little group. She laughed when she saw Toph take a bit out of a cookie and Aang grab it away from her, holding it out on his other side.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph exclaimed. She reached over in a feeble attempt to get her cookie back. He had one hand on her shoulder to keep her from practically crawling on top of him. She had one hand traveling up his arm towards her cookie, and Aang laughed when she muttered, "Bastard!"

Her other had pinched him in the side and he jumped, handing her back her cookie. She had a smug look on her face, and Katara sat back down, enjoying her knew friends company as they all laughed at Aang, well except for Mai, who just barely cracked a smile.

Little did she know she was being watched by non other than Jet.

Jet watched as Katara went and sat down with the one group of people he despised the most. He got up and walked over to them, determined to get her back before she was brainwashed by them.

"Hey Katara," he said smoothly. The laughter instantly died and everyone glared at him. Katara noticed Aang stiffen and Toph grab his wrist to keep him sitting down.

"You got a lot of nerve coming around here Jet. What do you want?" asked Azula darkly.

"To keep Katara from being brainwashed by you all," he retorted. He grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go," he ordered her.

"No, I want to stay here," she said, yanking her arm back.

He grabbed her by the shoulder. "You are coming with me, got it."

Katara was too stunned to say anything, and Jet started to drag her away when a fist came up and hit Jet in the jaw and he went flying into a nearby table.

Katara stumbled backwards as she was releases from Jet's grip. She looked up and saw that it was Zuko who had knocked Jet.

"Look Jet," Zuko said darkly, "Katara can sit with anyone she wants. And unless you want a real fight to erupt, you'll leave right now." Everyone nodded in agreement as they shot death glares at him. Jet was ready to start a fight, but he could tell the others would be ready to jump in if that started, and that punch from Zuko had really knocked the wind out of him, so he was in no condition to fight, He decided he would have to come back with Longshot and Smellerbee later.

Jet walked away while shooting death glares at the group.

Zuko walked up to Katara. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Katara said gratefully.

Zuko shrugged. "No problem," he said and went back to eating. The conversation in the group was small after that, mainly because they knew it wouldn't be the last time they ran into Jet.

**A/N- Well, here's chapter 3. I hope the mini- fight scene was enough drama for now. I have more coming, well at least it is in my opinion. It's definitely longer than the rest. It's ten pages on word, so I figured it was time to stop. And it's the beginning of Zutara! I'd also like to apologize to my Hi reviewer for not being able to put in Maiko. I couldn't think of any. I might have to make it past Maiko. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it! Let me know in a review! Please!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA**

**So, again, I'm hoping you think I put some drama into this chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, on with the story. **

**Wild Party Rampage**

It was just after lunch, and Azula was fuming while she walked to class. Then she noticed the little dance committe coming her way. _Oh joy,_ she thought.

"Hey Azula! What's up?" said Meng cheerily.

'That's none of your business," Azula said coldly.

Both Meng and Koko, who was standing next to Meng, didn't seem to catch the ice laced into Azula's tone of voice.

"You're coming to the dance tomorrow, right?" asked Koko excitedly.

"Look, if you're trying to get Aang to come, you'll have better luck with Toph. I'm not going," she said brushing past them.

"Why not?!" they asked in union.

Azula turned around sharply and walked a few steps toward them. They shrunk back a little.

"I wouldn't even considering going to your slut fest. I'd rather suck shit then go to anything your dance committee came up with. There is no way in hell that you'll ever get me to go to your pathetic dance," she said fiercely.

With that, Azula stormed off in the other direction, pushing past anyone that stood in her way, leaving Meng and Koko stunned.

**(Skip to the end of the school day)**

Aang was standing by his car, waiting for Toph to show up when Meng came bouncing up to him.

"Hi Aang!" she said cheerily.

"Hey Meng," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for Toph," he said evenly.

Meng's smile instantly dropped from her face. "Why do you always do everything with her?" she asked disgusted.

"Because she's my best friend and she needs a ride," Aang explained to her.

"She seems to be more than a friend to you," Meng suggested sadly.

Aang laughed. "No, we're just great friends."

"Really? Because you treat her like you're in love with her," she said, trying to get information out of him.

"Well, I guess that starts to happen when you've been friends with someone your whole lives," he laughed. "So I do love her, but not romantically."

"So then you're open to date anyone?" she asked, her hopes getting up.

"Yup," he said.

"Then would you go out with me?" she asked.

Aang was stunned for a minute. He wasn't expecting that.

"Umm… sure. I guess…" Aang said.

"YEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Meng exclaimed. She hugged Aang excitedly.

"I'll she you later," she called as she ran off.

Aang watched his new girlfriend run off; bouncing with every step she took.

**(Skip to later that day, after school)**

Ty Lee was rummaging through Toph's closet; looking for something for Toph to wear to the club they were going to tonight.

"Why are you guys dragging me to a club? It's harder for me to 'see' there. I'm going to get killed at a club one day," said Toph.

"Because it'll be fun. And none of us will let you die. Especially Aang," Ty Lee said with a smirk.

"He better not. Or I'm going to kick his ass," Toph said confidently.

"Please Toph. He doesn't let anything bad happen to you. Sometimes I if you two will ever be more than friends," suggested Ty Lee.

"Yeah right! Me and Twinkle Toes? You've got to be kidding me," laughed Toph.

"Oh come on Toph. It's definitely possible. You two haven't gone a week of your lived without talking to each other. And you two do everything together," Ty Lee teased.

"Would you just quit it Sunshine? Besides, Aang has a girlfriend," Toph said bitterly, getting tired of the subject.

"SINCE WHEN!?!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Since today. Meng asked him out, and he said yes," Toph said.

Ty Lee made a face in disgust. "Why would he go out with _her_? I mean, she's just such a… B-Lister."

"I don't really kno…" Toph started.

"Actually, that's giving her an upgrade. She's more like a lowly C-Lister. And what's with her hair? I mean, god! It just sticks out to the side. You'd need cement to hold it down. And her…" Ty Lee rambled.

"Sunshine!" Toph interrupted.

Ty Lee shut up and looked at Toph.

"I don't know why he's going out with her, and honestly, I don't care. Unless she hurts him, then I'll destroy her into oblivion," Toph said with a smirk.

"I'll help you there. I can't stand her," Ty Lee added.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Toph said sarcastically.

"Anyway, back to your outfit…" Ty Lee said, changing the subject.

Toph flopped down onto her bed and moaned.

Katara came home from school to see her brother sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He looked mad.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sokka boomed in her face.

"I'd tell you if I knew what you were talking about," she said to him, taken back.

"You hung out with those weird people at our school today! And now Jet hates me!" Sokka roared.

"Well, _sorry_ if my friends aren't compatible with yours," she said sarcastically.

"I heard everything about what happened at lunch. You should have just gone with Jet. He was only trying to help. You shouldn't be hanging out with those people," Sokka scolded.

"Jet was not trying to help me, he was trying to control me," Katara argued back. "And 'those people' happen to be my friends and I'm hanging out with them tonight."

Sokka's mouth literally fell open.

"You're hanging out with them?! Tonight?! I forbid it!" Sokka screamed.

"You're not dad! You can't forbid me from anything!" Katara screamed back.

"No, but I can tell dad! DAD!!!!!" Sokka screamed.

"What, what is it?" asked Hakoda, running in.

"KatarawantstohangoutwithpeoplewhoIdon'tthinksheshouldhangoutwith!!"Sokka rambled out.

"Umm… run that by me again," said Hakoda.

Katara sighed. "He doesn't want me to hang out with my new friends tonight because he's mad that his new friend dumped him!"

"The only reason he dumped me was because you made him!"

"I didn't make him do anything!"

"Well, your new friends scared him off!"

"Yeah, only to protect me!"

Hakoda stared between his two kids as he listened to them argue. He finally had decided he had heard enough and decided to interfere.

"Okay, since I only got at the most half of that, I've come up with a solution," Hakoda said over their fighting.

Both kids immediately stopped arguing and turned towards their father.

"Okay, Katara, you can only go if Sokka goes with. Got it?" he said with authority.

"WHAT?!" both kids exclaimed. They couldn't believe it.

_I can't believe Sokka has to follow me around!_

_I can't believe I have to follow Katara around AND hang out with her loser friends!_

"There, it's settled. Katara, you should probably tell your friends Sokka is coming, just so they know," Hakoda suggested.

With her mouth still slightly hanging open, Katara nodded slowly and walked up to her room to call Ty Lee, leaving a dumbfounded Sokka to stand stupidly in the middle of the front room.

Ty Lee ran to answer her cell phone when she heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ty Lee."

"Hey Katara! What's up? Why do you sound so sad?"

"Well, I can go to the club tonight, but my brother has to tag along," Katara said sullenly.

"Well… is he cute?" Ty Lee asked earnestly.

"Sunshine, you don't just ask someone if their brother is hot or not!" exclaimed Toph, who was next to Ty Lee, listening in.

"Give me the phone!" shouted Toph.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, it's Toph," she said when she yanked the phone from Ty Lee. "Sorry about Sunshine, she's boy crazy."

"No problem, I'm used to it," Karata said. "I'm just glad I was able to catch you two instead of Azula. I could hear her yelling in the hallway today, and I really didn't feel like talking to her now."

"Wow, you got a lot of guts for a new girl Sugar Queen. I like it," Toph said admirably.

"Ummm… thanks," Katara said warily.

"So yeah, we'll tell the rest about your brother. You need a ride?" asked Toph, feeling generous for now.

"That'd be great thanks," said Katara happily, knowing she wouldn't have to ride with just her brother.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes and I'll pick you up later," said Toph.

"What about Ty Lee?" asked Katara confused.

"She's only here to pick out my outfit, and then she's going with Sparky and Scarface. Sometimes I swear I'm her own living Barbie doll," Toph joked.

"Hey!" called Ty Lee from Toph's closet.

"I should go, I'll come by with Twinkle Toes later," said Toph.

"Wait, what about Mai?" asked Katara.

"She's being smart and not coming tonight," Toph said.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

It was about an hour and a half since Katara had last talked to Toph when her doorbell rang. She ran to answer it before one of the maids could.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully when she saw it was Aang and Toph at the door. "My brother will be down in a minute, he likes to take his time when he has to go anywhere with me."

"Kind of like this one," Aang said playfully as he punched Toph in the shoulder.

"Hey, I do not purposefully take more time than I should, I'm just not as speedy as you are, so I seem slower," Toph said, sticking her tongue out at Aang.

Katara smiled as she watched the two bicker and argue like brother and sister.

"What's so funny Sugar Queen?" asked Toph as Katara let out a low chuckle.

"Nothing, it's just that you two remind me of 'brother/sister' fights," she said.

"We get that a lot," said Aang with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," said Toph lazily as she put her arm on Aang's shoulder. It amazed Katara that a boy and girl could be so close without feeling any kind of spark. "Sometimes I wonder if we were separated at birth."

Aang laughed out loud at that.

Just then, Sokka came down the stairs lazily and Toph dropped her hand from Aang's shoulder.

"Well, let's get this over with," said Sokka not trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to be there.

During the ride to the club, the car was in mute silence, expect the radio Toph had insisted they put on to ease the quietness.

"So…" Aang said, breaking the silence, "what kind of stuff did you do in Japan to hang out?"

Katara was about to answer when Sokka cut her off. "Well, it was definitely better than whatever we're doing now," he said.

Aang and Toph, thanks to growing up with Azula, were able to catch the ice laced into his voice. It was obvious to them that Sokka was mad about what had happened at lunch. Toph shot Aang a blind glance, indicating that she heard the ice too.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, hoping to avoid any more conflict.

When Azula entered the club, the first thing she did was walk to the bar. She didn't care if she was underage, she knew full well the bar would serve her anyway because she was… her.

Ty Lee ignored the fact that the first thing Azula did was go to the bar, and so did Mai and Zuko. They all had done their share of drinking, just not an enormous amount in public; usually it was in the house, where if they got too drunk, they would be able to be controlled.

When Katara arrived with Aang and Toph, Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of her. In his eyes, she was so good looking; he wondered why every guy wasn't fawning over her.

He walked up to her, determined to get her before any other guy got the chance.

"Hey there," he said as evenly as he could.

"Hey," Katara said back.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, trying not to show his nervousness and keep his cool.

"With you? Well, I don't know," she said jokingly. He caught on to her joking, and laughed.

"What, you can't even dance with someone who helped you out earlier the same day?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, leaving Aang, Toph, and Sokka.

They danced wildly to the music, banging their heads up and down. Katara was really getting into the music. Even though normally Zuko didn't really get into it at all, but she seemed to rub off on him, because he was actually getting into the music. He could tell then how well they would get along.

After Katara left them, it was Aang, Toph, and Sokka standing around when Ty Lee came bouncing up to them.

"Hey there," she said to all of them, but she was looking at Sokka.

"Hey Ty Lee," said Aang.

"Hiya Aang!" she said happily.

Ty Lee looked at Aang with a look that said 'who's your cute friend?'

Aang silently laughed. "Ty Lee, this is Sokka, Katara's brother."

Ty Lee's face lit up. "Hi there Sokka, you're cute!"

"Uhh… thanks," Sokka said uneasily.

"You want to head over to the bar?" she asked.

"Umm… I'm not twenty-one, and you don't look like it either," he said, wondering what kind of people he had just gotten himself into.

"Please, in Hollywood, you don't need to be twenty-one to drink, well, not if you're famous, like me. So if you're with me, you don't have to be twenty-one," she explained.

Sokka thought about this for a minute. "Okay," he said at last.

They walked away, and now it was just Aang and Toph standing there.

"Great, now I'm stuck with just you Twinkle Toes," she said jokingly.

Aang was about to respond when a guy with long brown hair came over to them.

"Hello there Miss," he said to Toph, completely ignoring that Aang even existed. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," said Toph, taking his hand. "See ya Twinkle Toes!" she called out behind her.

Aang sighed and began to walk around, seeing what there was to do.

It was just after midnight, and Azula was drunk off her ass. Right now, she was grinding with some complete stranger who was totally interested in her. _And why wouldn't he be? _she thought to herself.

After the song was done, she decided to blow the joint. She was bored, she wanted some real action. She stumbled a bit as she walked out of the club. It took her awhile to find her car, but she finally found it and got in.

"Hmmm… where should I go?" she said out loud to herself. "I guess I'll just drive around till something happens."

She was driving around for a while and she thought she was doing pretty well, considering she was drunk. Though in reality, she almost caused three accidents.

All of a sudden, she rammed into something. She flew forward but was stopped by the seatbelt.

"What the hell?!" she screamed. Then she heard a tapping on her car window. She lower it. "What the hell to you want bastard?" she asked.

"Miss, you just rammed into a police car," the cop said evenly.

"Yeah, so what?" she said, now really annoyed.

The cop froze as he could smell her breath. She had been drinking.

"Would you by any chance be drunk?" he asked.

"Possibly, what of it?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me Miss."

"Why?"

"You're under arrest for drinking and driving."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ozai answered his phone when he heard it ring.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey Daddy," said Azula on the other end. "I'm in jail."

**A/N- Well, what did you think? I really tried to put in drama, but I kind of started getting writer's block for end of the chapter. Thankfully, I know where I'm going with this story, or I'd be in deep water. And I know this is supposed to be a Taang story, and trust me, it will be, but it has to go through these other (crappy, no offense) pairings to work out for my story plot. So don't worry, Taang WILL happen. And I'm also sorry if the words are smushed with each other. I can't figure out what happened. If I can fix it, I'll re-post the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- There is no Taang in the series, so I obviously don't own A:TLA.**

**A/N- Okay, so apparently there was nothing wrong with my computer, it was only temporary. Oops. **

**Oh, yeah. I just found out that Toph's mom's name in the series is Poppy. Sorry, I didn't know that when I started writing this. She was originally the only OC in this, but apparently, she's not. So she's REALLY OOC. Sorry about that.**

**Warning- LOTS of swearing on Ozai's part**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Midnight Sparks**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" hollered Ozai into the phone. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP IN JAIL?! HOW COULD BE SUCH A DUMBASS!?!"

"I'm sorry daddy, I really don't remember," she said quietly.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT REMEMBER, DAMNIT?!"

"I was drunk."

"Azula, you know I don't care if you drink, BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Azula said into the phone.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SORRY YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE TABLOIDS PICK UP ON THIS, IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY?!

Ozai took a deep breath and clamed down… a little bit.

"I'll have Zuko come down and pick you up. But when you get home, you are grounded for a month!" he said.

Azula, even though she was outraged by this, knew there was no talking back to her father. "Yes daddy."

Ty Lee and Sokka staggered out of the club at midnight.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Sokka shouted to the sky when it struck midnight.

Ty Lee laughed out loud, throwing her head back. "Sokka, I don't think its New Years yet."

"So what? Who really cares? I don't!" he opened his arms wide as if he was shouting to the world.

"WOOT!" Ty Lee shouted to the sky.

They staggered around for a while, leaning on each other. Somehow, they ended up at an empty beach.

They flopped down on the white sand and looked up at the shining stars above them. The only noises around them were the waves quietly crashing against the beach shore.

"Isn't the moon so pretty tonight?" asked Ty Lee, looking up at the almost full moon.

Sokka looked over at the girl lying next to him in the cool sand. "Not as pretty as you are," he whispered to her.

Ty Lee turned her head towards Sokka and blushed visibly, even in the dark night sky.

They both turned their attention back to the night sky as they reached out and grabbed each other's hand.

It was around midnight when Aang and Toph left the club and headed back to Toph's house.

"So what'd you think of the club Toph?" Aang asked her.

"It was okay," she replied in a monotone, but her facial expression betrayed her. He could tell she had a great time.

"So you and the other guy seemed to get along pretty well. Do you like him?" he teased.

"Well, for your answer Twinkle Toes, I'm going out with him again this Friday," she said smugly.

"Well that doesn't give me much time to hammer him out," Aang said trying to sound serious, but obviously had laughter in his voice.

Toph chuckled. "Just don't hammer him out too hard. I still want to have a date this Friday."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

There was silence for a few minutes, but the laughter that seemed to hang in the air kept it from being awkward.

When they reached Toph's house, she stepped out and started to walk over towards her house when Aang realized something.

"Hey Toph!" he called after her.

She turned around and walked back to her friend and leaned on the window.

"What's up?"

"I just realized you never told me your new boyfriend's name."

"Haru, why?"

"It'll make it easier for me to track him down before your date," Aang joked.

Toph laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "See ya later Twinkle Toes."

The next morning when Katara woke up, all the memories of the pervious night came flooding back to her. Dancing with Zuko had been wonderful. Until it got ruined by a phone call from his father about Azula being in jail and he had to bail her out. He had dropped Katara off at her house before going to the jail.

When he walked her to the door, he had asked if she would want to go out with him on a real date sometime. Katara had immediately said yes, and he had kissed her on the check before running back to his car to pick up his sister.

Katara turned over in her bed and saw it was almost time for school. She groaned as she got up.

She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw something unexpected. Her dad was still home.

Hakoda was sitting at the bar drinking a large cup of coffee. He looked up sharply when Katara walked in.

"Dad, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at work now?" she asked as she picked up a glass of orange juice from the counter.

"Sokka never came home last night," he said.

Katara's eyes widened in shock as the glass in her hand slipped from her grip and went crashing to the floor.

**A/N- That was very short. But I've got some writer's block. CURSE WHOEVER CAME UP WITH WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**Ahem… anyways, I hope you liked my tiny chapter. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Well, this has taken me a while to update. I'm kind of stuck in a spot of writer's block for this story. I have what's coming next, but I haven't gotten there yet. So here's what I was able to come up with. And for Plaguewalker, I just need to get someone in there to be with Toph **_**temporarily**_** and Haru just happened to be lying around. I'm telling you, Taang will happen! I have it all worked out, I just have to put it all on paper now. Anyway… **

**Enjoy!**

**The Beginnings**

Katara was a nervous wreck when she drove to school. The only thing in her head was _where is Sokka?_

She hoped to God that one of the others had seen him.

When she got to school, she saw Aang and Toph sitting on a bench talking to each other. She ran up to them.

"HaveeitheroneofyouseenSokka?" she asked really fast.

"Whoa there Sugar Queen, take a deep breathe and run that by me again," said Toph.

Katara did so and both looked shocked as to what she had asked. "I'm sorry Katara, I haven't seen Sokka anywhere," Aang said.

Katara looked at Toph, expecting her to answer, when Aang made a motion in front of his face, reminding Katara that Toph was blind. Katara hung her head and started to cry. Aang got up and guided her to the bench where he had been sitting so she could sit next to Toph.

"Katara, what happened?" asked Aang, who was now squatting in front of her.

Katara cried for another minute or so, and Aang and Toph waited patently for her to answer.

"Sokka never came home last night," she mumbled out.

To her surprise, the others weren't that worried.

"Don't worry Katara, stuff like this happens all the time," Aang said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, though you should have seen Twinkle Toes reaction when I got a ride with some other guy once. He totally freaked on me!" Toph said, trying to lighten the mood.

Katara laughed a little while Aang just turned red. "Hey, I was worried about you. That guy could have raped you," Aang tried explaining.

"It was your cousin Twinkle Toes!" Toph said laughing.

Katara started laughing out loud with Toph. She liked hearing their storied from when they were younger. It reminded her of her own childhood with her friends.

"Look, if he doesn't turn up by the end of school, we'll go looking for him. Savvy?" said Toph.

Katara looked up at her two friends who were sitting there waiting for her response. She couldn't help but feel pride well up at how well she had chosen friends. She nodded and stood up, as they followed her example.

&&&&&

Sokka woke up the next morning lying in the white sand of a foreign beach. He sat up and looked around him. He saw Ty Lee lying in the sand next to him.

"YOU!" he cried.

She immediately awoke and looked at him groggily. When she saw him, she smiled brightly.

"Hey there!"

"What am I doing here with YOU?!" Sokka hollered.

"Is there a problem with being with me?" Ty Lee asked.

"YES! You're one of those freaks! I can't be here with you!" he screamed.

Ty Lee's face dropped dramatically. "But you called me pretty last night."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but it close again when he realized he had nothing to say. So he nodded, mostly to himself. "That is true."

"So, you only said that because you were drunk?" she asked sadly.

Sokka now realized how much he was hurting her feelings. He really did think she was pretty, but Jet and his friends had told him how people like Ty Lee were freaks. Now what was he supposed to do?

"No, no, no. I do think you're pretty, but it's just that… well… things are complicated right now." He was quiet for a minute as he looked around. "I really have to go now. My family is probably worried sick."

He got up and ran away from Ty Lee. As she watched him go, she felt like part of her heart left with him, something she had never felt before.

&&&&&

**(Skip to the end of the school day)**

It was the end of the school day, and there was still no sign of Sokka. The group was starting to get worried. But that was an understatement for Katara. She was a living wreck. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Zuko offered to drive her home that day because of her loss of attention. On the way home, they didn't say anything. When they got there, he walked her to the door.

"I'm sure your brother will turn up," he said as kindly as he could.

This seemed to snap Katara out of her trance. "Thanks," she said softly.

Without thinking, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the check. This left her even more stunned than she already was. He walked back down the driveway and started to walk home. He didn't even look back at her.

She stood there for a minute until she realized she was still standing outside of her own house. She walked inside and found Sokka sleeping on the couch in the front room.

"SOKKA!" she cried.

He woke up instantly and was totally unaware of his surroundings. "Wazz goin on?" he mumbled out.

But Katara didn't respond. She ran over to him and wrapped in the biggest hug she could give him. What woke Sokka up though was the fact that he wasn't able to breathe very well.

"Katara…" he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. Then she hit him on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Where were you?! You had me worried sick!" she hollered at him.

"Last night I was drunk and feel asleep on a beach with Ty Lee," he explained.

_Hmm… _thought Katara, _that's why it was so quiet today. Ty Lee wasn't there either._

"Don't ever do that again! I was so scarred something had happened to you!" she yelled at him.

But she couldn't help but smile at the fact that all her worrying was in vain because Sokka was safe.

&&&&&

**(Skip to Friday after school)**

After Sokka had reappeared, the rest of the week went pretty smoothly. Now it was Friday, Toph's date night.

Aang was at Toph's house too, for multiple reasons. One was because when one of them had a date, the other was always there to, in Aang's case, help Toph ease any nerves she might have, or in Toph's case, torment Aang until right before he left when she gave him good luck.

The second reason was because Toph's dad was out of town for the day, so he had asked Aang to hammer Haru out, which Aang was happy to do. At that moment, both were in Toph's room talking when Star came in.

Star's new approach to getting Aang was to cause a fight between the two, so Star could be there to comfort Aang.

"So, who has the big date tonight?" asked Star teasingly.

"Toph does," Aang answered.

"Really? The rat got a date? Is he retarded or something?" she asked.

"No. I save those guys for you Fruit-Loop," said Toph smugly.

Star had to bite down on her tongue to keep from making a remark back.

"I'll be right back. Try not to be corrupted Twinkle Toes," said Toph icily.

Aang laughed. "I won't."

Toph walked into the bathroom, and as soon as the door closed, Star walked casually over to Aang.

"Hey there Aang. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Your dad wanted me to check out Toph's date for him because he's not here," he said.

"Really? And you're okay with doing that? Aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Worried about what?" he asked skeptically.

"Aren't you worried that she'll totally fall for this guy, and never be with you again?"

"Whoa there. You're making sound like Toph and I are going out here. We're just friends."

As much as Star loved hearing that, she knew she had to keep pressuring him in order for her plan to work.

"Oh come on now. You can't be telling me that you've been friends with a girl your whole life and you've never thought about what it'd be like to be more than friends with her?" Star asked.

Aang thought about this for a minute. "Nope."

At that moment Toph came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her new outfit. Aang turned around and smiled at her.

"You look great Toph," he said in a friendly way.

Stars shoulders sagged a little. Her plan wasn't working. Just then, the doorbell rang. Toph's face lit up as she ran downstairs to answer it. Aang looked back over his shoulder as he followed her out and waved to Star.

As Aang got to the top of the stairway, he looked down to see Toph and Haru talking.

"You look really pretty Toph," Haru complemented.

_Yeah, Toph really does look great… _Aang thought to himself. Then he snapped his head up at realization of what he had just thought. _Whoa! Where did that come from? _

He shook his head to wave it off and walked downstairs to Haru and Toph.

&&&&&

**(Skip to the end of Toph's date)**

"Thanks for the great night Haru," Toph said sweetly.

"It was my pleasure Toph," Haru said. "I'll call you later."

Haru left after that and Toph went inside. She found Aang sitting inside watching TV.

"You know, you don't have to follow my dad's instructions exactly," she teased.

He looked away from the screen to his friend. "True, but he paid me an extra $100 to stay until you got back," Aang said smirking.

Toph laughed and punched his playfully in the shoulder. "Are you staying the night too?" she joked, even though he had done that before.

"Nah… I think I'll go home now. It's only 11:30," he said looking at the clock on the wall. "Are we still having a movie night here tomorrow?"

"Totally! Though the others probably won't be coming. They're all busy, so I'm stuck with _you_," she joked.

Aang laughed. He knew she didn't really mean that. "Aw… poor you."

They both laughed at that. "Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow," Aang called as he left.

"Yeah, see ya Twinkle Toes!"

**A/N- What did you think? I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I'm working with writer's block. If there's anything you think I should improve on, please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yeah, so the last chapter… kind of lame. This one I tried to tune into the characters personalities more, even though this chapter consists of only Toph and Aang! Oh yeah, and this is Saturday night.**

**Enjoy!**

**Movie Night**

It was Saturday night, and Aang was over at Toph's just hanging out.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," Toph said as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you going to ask the cook for?" Aang asked, following her at her heels.

When he caught up with her, he noticed she had a smirk on her face.

"Now, who said we were going to ask the cook for something? Besides, he's out of town tonight."

"Then what are we going to do for food?" he asked confused.

"We'll cook ourselves!" Toph said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Aang froze in his tracks at her statement. "Cook? Toph, have you ever cooked anything in your life?"

She sincerely thought about this for a minute. "Nope!"

Aang was still skeptical about the idea.

"Oh come on Twinkle Toes, how hard can cooking be?"

&&&&&&

"Damn! Who knew cooking was so hard?" asked Toph to no one in particular.

The two had just tried making cookies, and ended up burning them for the third time.

"Man, now I'm hungry," complained Aang.

Toph reached behind her and grabbed some flour from a bag. "Well then here," she said as she threw the flour in his face. "Have some flour."

Aang jerked his head back a little as flour got sprayed in his face. Then his nose started to twitch. He sneezed and some of the flour on his face went on to Toph. A smirk crept onto her face. She grabbed some left over mixture from a bowl.

"Oh, you're on," she said and threw the mixture on him. It splattered on his face and he grabbed some mixture also and threw it on her.

For probably ten minutes, the two teens were laughing and throwing food at each other until they were both gasping for air. They fell to the floor next to each other, still laughing.

"Oh my god, that has to have been some of the most fun we've ever had," Aang said laughing.

"Totally Twinkle Toes!" Toph said, also laughing.

Toph closed her eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. But she knew it couldn't, because she had to take a shower.

She sighed. "I should take a shower, I'm covered in gunk," Toph said as she sat up.

Aang sat up too. "Yeah, you should," he said as he reached over and some mix out of a strand of her hair. "You mind it I take one after you?"

Toph laughed. "Sure Twinkle Toes."

&&&&&

It was after both of them showered, and they were lying on the floor in the finished basement. They had covered the floor with a whole bunch of pillows, and were sprawled out on the floor. The movie that was playing was a comedy, so Toph could enjoy it too.

Once the movie was over, they started talking.

"So Toph, how was your date with Haru?" Aang asked.

"It was fun. He's kind of a little over protective though, so that's annoying," Toph said shrugging. "Have you gone out on any dates with Meng yet?"

"Yeah, we went out a little while ago. She's really nice," Aang said.

"That's all I get? Not 'Oh my god, she's so sexy' or 'Damn, she's the hottest girl on the face of the Earth'?"

Aang blushed a little and laughed. "God, Toph, you make me sound like a perv."

"Oh, like you haven't thought that about a girl," Toph teased. Aang blushed some more and she could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

She hit him on the shoulder. "So, come on, give me more information!"

Aang thought for a minute. "Well… she talks a lot. But I just don't think I really feel a spark," he said truthfully.

"Then why'd you go out with her?" Toph asked as she rolled on her back and tilted her head back to let her blind eyes pierce right through him.

"Well, I thought I might feel something later. Turns out I was wrong," he said sullenly.

Toph sighed. "Just give her another chance Twinkle Toes. What's the worst that could happen?"

Aang looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks Toph."

"No problem bud," she said as she rubbed the top of his head playfully.

Aang smirked and decided to get her back. He tickled her sides. Toph screamed and jumped to her feet. She picked up a pillow and bonked Aang on the head with it. He did the same to her, and soon enough, they were having a pillow fight.

With feathers flying all around them, their pillow fight continued until Toph decided to tackle Aang to the ground.

They landed with an "oof!" noise. They started laughing again, and Toph collapsed on Aang's chest, still laughing.

They were lying like that for a few minutes until Aang tried to move. "Toph, get up."

Though she didn't stir. He shook her shoulder and repeated himself again. Still nothing. When he was quiet for a minute, he noticed her breathing was even.

She was asleep.

Aang smiled as he looked at his best friend sleeping on his chest. He thought about what Haru had told her before the date yesterday, how she had looked pretty. As he looked down at her now, her hair was out of it's usual bun, it falling around her shoulders, he couldn't help but think that what Haru had said was an understatement.

_She's beautiful… _he thought as he gently fell asleep.

**A/N- YES! I finally got the start of Taang in there! But just so you know, this is only the start! Toph still doesn't have any special feelings for Aang yet. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I haven't forgotten about this story, I just took an obscenely long time to write it. **

**Enjoy! **

Toph awoke to the sound of something thumping with a rhythm.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

It sounded so nice, so innocent; she smiled as she continued to listen to it.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

Her eyes snapped open as she realized what it was. She sat up abruptly, and by doing so, woke up the one sleeping beneath her.

"Huh… what time is it?" Aang asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's morning Twinkle Toes," Toph told him as she felt the sun hit her face through the giant glass windows.

Aang sat up also. "Morning?! As in, we slept through the whole night?!" he asksed worried.

"Yup," Toph said, wondering why he was so worked up about this. They'd slept over at each other's houses before, though Toph had to admit, it was usually because there was some emergency, not because they just fell asleep.

"Oh man, Gyotso is probably so worried!" Aang said frantically as he stood up.

The smell of coffee filled the air quite suddenly as a voice behind the two spoke. "Don't worry Aang, everything is fine."

Aang's head snapped in the direction from which the voice had come from. Toph only moved her head a little, since it didn't matter to her. It was Lao; standing in the doorway with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand, and Poppy was with him, glaring at the two.

"I called Gyotso last night to let him know where you were Aang. I didn't want to wake you two. You looked so worn out, I thought you deserved a good night's sleep," he chuckled lightly, as he walked away.

Poppy stayed though, and that made Aang slightly nervous. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't too happy. Poppy stayed in the doorway, glaring at him, for what seemed like hours to Aang but was really only a few seconds. Toph stood suddenly.

"Why don't we get something to eat Twinkle Toes, while Poppy here continues to stare into complete nothingness, wondering what happened to her brain," Toph suggested in an icy tone as she grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him behind her towards the kitchen. If only Toph could have seen that Poppy was staring at Aang, and not nothing, then maybe she wouldn't have dragged him right past Poppy. In return, she gave Aang a look that said, 'I'm watching you.'

&&&&&&

Azula sat in her enormous room, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She still couldn't believe that her father had actually grounded her! It was an outrage! She picked up the phone, ready to call someone. Just because she wasn't allowed to leave the house except for school for a month, didn't mean she couldn't call anyone.

She stared at her phone for a while, debating over who she should call. Not Ty Lee. She didn't want to have to deal with her perky attitude. Not Mai either, she was too depressed all the time. She hardly even knew Katara either. Hmmm… why not Toph?

She pressed the forth speed dial which was Toph's number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Toph's voice said through the phone.

"What's up bitch?" Azula asked her.

"Oh hey. Whatcha doing?" Toph asked.

"Sitting in my room, waiting for another three weeks to go by," Azula said miserably.

She could hear Toph take a bite of something over the phone. "Who are you talking to?" someone asked on the other end.

"Shut up Twinkle Toes, it's Sparky," Toph said to him. Azula could feel jealously boil in her stomach. Aang was over at Toph's house, while she was stuck at home.

"Is that Aang? How come he's over so early?" Azula asked, curiosity joining her jealously.

"He slept over last night," Toph told her.

"Oh, Toph, you two hooking up now? Well, it's not like we all didn't know it would happen eventually," Azula mocked.

"What?! That's not what happened Azula! It was an accident," Toph tried to explain to her.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't come to school pregnant or with S.T.D.ss," Azula joked. She could hear Toph growl on the other end.

"Anyway… back to what you were saying about staying in the house for three weeks," Toph said, "that just doesn't sound like you. What would be you is sneaking out when your dad isn't home to a wild party."

A wild party eh? Maybe she would do that. "But how am I supposed the hear about this stuff if I'm stuck in the house?!" she yelled to really no one in particular.

"Calm down spark. You're talking to a blind person here. I can hear you just fine," Toph said grumpily. "Just have Ty Lee throw one. Her parents are out of town this weekend, and she'll do anything you tell her to do."

Azula thought about this for a minute before responding. "Well, I definitely know that this is Toph I'm talking to. Only you could come up with something so brilliant. I love you bitch," Azula told her as she hung up to call Ty Lee.

&&&&&&

Ty Lee was so excited. She was going to throw a party without her parent's permission while they were out of town. She felt so rebellious.

She started calling everyone on her list. When she got to Sokka's name, she hesitated for a minute. Maybe she shouldn't call him. They didn't exactly get along to well, even though she liked him a whole lot. She skipped his name and went to the next one, which was Katara's. Hmm… she'd call her. And if Sokka just happened to come with her, so be it.

&&&&&&

Sokka sat in his room, watching television. Azula was all over the news. And Azula reminded him of Ty Lee, and how awful he had treated her.

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called out.

Katara came in the door. "Hey bro. Ty Lee just invited me to her party she's having. She said bring anyone you want. You want to come?"

Sokka scowled. How come she hadn't invited him? Hmmm… maybe it was because he had insulted her so badly.

"Sure, why not?" he replied deadpanned.

Katara left the room, to leave her brother in his misery. She went downstairs and got in her car. She was going to meet Zuko at a dessert restaurant.

The drive there was smooth. The bell above the door jingled slightly as she opened the clear glass door. The place smelled like fresh desserts, and she could hear the slight noise of a blender in the background. Smooth jazz played in the surround sound speakers. She saw Zuko waving to her shyly from across the room in the corner where he was sitting. Typical.

Katara slid into the seat next to him on the red leather booth. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He stared at her wide eyed. "What was that for?" he asked surprised.

She gave and innocent shrug. "No reason." She put both elbows on the checkered tile table top and rested her chin on her finger linked hands. "So, what do you recommend to get here?"

"Anything with chocolate. They have the best anywhere," he asked almost robotically. Katara frowned. He seemed… different than usual.

A waitress with humongous bright blond hair wearing a white shirt that showed her obviously fake breasts and a red miniskirt came up to them. Katara was willing to bet big money that she was a wannabe actress.

"Would you like to order anything?" she asked in an obscenely high-pitched voice.

"Umm… a chocolate espresso for me," Katara answered, looking over at the menu on the wall.

"And for you sir?" the waitress asked, batting her eyelashes. Zuko failed to notice her flirting.

"Just a scone," he replied in a monotone. The waitress wrote down their orders and walked back to the kitchen.

Katara looked over at Zuko, determined to find out what was wrong. "Zuko, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I know something's up."

Zuko took a deep breath before starting out. "Well, to start out, I was kind of drunk the other night."

Katara gave him a 'so what?' look. "And I did some things I'm not proud of," he explained.

Katara's face immediately dropped. "What kind of things?" she asked.

"See, my ex-girlfriend Jin was there. She hit on me while I was drunk… and I kind of made out with her behind the bar we were at," he said.

Katara's eyes widened in amazement. "WHAT?!" she hollered, causing the whole room to look at her. "Zuko, WE'RE going out! How could you do that to me?!"

Zuko looked around at the room filled with people, and no doubt some were tabloid writers.

"Katara, calm down. You're making a scene," he hissed at her. Katara snapped. She stood up and smacked him hard across the face.

"If I want to make a scene, I'll make a scene! All you care about is your stupid reputation! You know, you're not the only person in the world!" she said as she stormed out the door, which made a small tinkling noise as she exited.

Zuko stood, throwing two hundred dollars onto the table to cover everything, and followed her, determined to get her back.

**A/N- Okay, so if you didn't notice, I wrote this chapter a little different than the rest. There's more detail, and I didn't press enter as many times. Please tell me which one you prefer. My new kind of writing, or the old way. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I tired putting in more Zutara, since I noticed that I'm only focusing on Taang really. **

**Enjoy!**

Katara ran to her car to get away from Zuko. She hated him so much right now. She was just about to give him her whole heart, and he goes and cheats on her!

She opened the door to her silver Lexus and climbed in. The black leather seats were hot against the bare part of her legs, but she didn't care. As long as she got out there.

Just as she put her key in the ignition and started the engine, she heard Zuko's voice call out to her.

"Katara! Katara wait!" he yelled over the quietness of the day.

_To hell with him,_ she thought to herself as she backed out of the parking space. She could see his face in the review mirror, looking at her pleadingly. _He looks so sad… no Katara, he cheated on you. Don't fall for that face….not again._

She continued to drive away, but his face stayed in her mind the whole way home.

&&&&&&

Zuko watched Katara's car fade into the distance. He couldn't believe he had lost her. Just because he had gotten drunk. He turned around and kicked the nearby tire of his car. The alarm sounded.

"Shut the hell up!" he roared at the car. He pulled out his keys and turned off the alarm. He crossed his arms on the car and pounded his head on them. After a while, he pulled his head up, panting. He got into his car and hurriedly pulled out onto the road. He drove fast, not paying attention to the speed dial, and the only thing that pulled him out of his trance was when he came to a sudden stop and he lurched forward. He noticed that he had hit another car. He got out and went to the car. He knocked on the window. The door opened and a guy stepped out. He inwardly groaned when he recognized who it was. He was not in the mood for this right now.

&&&&&&

Toph put down the phone, for she had just been talking to her boyfriend, Haru. He had asked her out on another date, and she said yes. It was for this afternoon.

She was in her room with Aang, because he still hadn't left yet, much to Star's happiness. Aang might be totally oblivious, but Toph knew Star was secretly following them around the house, which in their house, was a real chore, since it was so big.

She was 'looking' through her closest for something to wear since she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She stepped out of the closest wearing a pair a short jean shorts and tang top with blue, green, and white stripes on it.

"Does this look okay?" she asked dully. The only reason she was even asking was because she didn't want to look like an idiot.

She frowned when Aang's heart beat made a quick jump before going back to normal. "You look great," he answered. Toph flipped a black strand of hair out of her face. She walked over to her dresser, planning out putting her hair up in its usual bun, but Aang stopped her.

"Why don't you leave your hair down? It looks nice," he told her. She thought about this for a second. Very few people had ever seen her with her hair down, she wasn't used to it. Then another thought entered her head. Why was Aang asking her to leave it down? He didn't really care what she looked like.

"Since when do you care?" she asked him jokingly. He shrugged.

"Dunno. But you should grace your boyfriend with you with your hair down," he said laughing. He rubbed the top of her head in a friendly manner, and she frowned at him. He had been doing that ever since he had gotten taller than her a few years ago. She took a brush and ran it through her hair a few times before the doorbell rang through the house.

"Guess that's my cue to go too. Have fun," Aang said as he left.

&&&&&&

Zuko looked at Sokka straight in the eye. "Were you hurt?" he asked him in an uncaring voice.

"Lucky for you, no. But that doesn't make this any better for you," Sokka said smugly. Zuko glared at him. He walked behind the car to see if there was any damage. It was only a fender bender.

"It's not that bad," Sokka noted. "But I can't help but wonder, what made you loose concentration?" Sokka asked.

"I was thinking about…" Zuko started off, but was interrupted by Sokka's phone.

"What's up?" he asked into the phone. "Yeah I'll be home soon… mhmm… WHAT?!" Sokka looked up and glared at Zuko. He abruptly hung up the phone. "You want to know who that was?" Sokka asked menacingly. "It was Katara, telling me how you broke her heart!" he said as he took a step towards and shoved Zuko on the shoulders. In response, Zuko shoved Sokka harder. Soon, they were having a full-out fight on the side of the road. They could hear the sound of police car sirens coming towards them, but they ignored it. They continued to fight. They were finally pulled off of each other by the cops, and they could see the damage they did to each other. Sokka had a black eye and a whole bunch of bruises on his arms. Zuko had blood running from the corner of his mouth with some bruises as well.

"Come on guys, this is no way to behave over a little accident. Get into the car. We're taking you two home," the cop told them.

&&&&&&

Katara rushed to the door when the doorbell rang. He jaw literally dropped when she saw her brother being lead in by a cop.

"Does the man live here?" the cop asked.

Katara snapped out of her shock. "Yes, he does. He's my brother," she answered.

"Are your parents home?" the cop questioned.

"My dad's home. I'll go get him," Katara said as she ran to her dad's study. She opened the big oak doors to see her dad on the phone.

"Dad," Katara said, trying to get his attention. He waved his hand at her, translating into 'just a minute.'

"Dad!" she said more urgently. He mouthed, 'not now' to her.

Katara took a deep breath before continuing. "Sokka just came home with cop," she said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" he dad hollered. He dropped the phone and ran out of the study. Katara ran to the forgotten phone.

"I'm sorry; he'll have to call you back. This is urgent," she said into the phone before hanging it up.

She followed her dad's path to the front door where the cop was already exiting. Her dad had a hold on Sokka's collar and dragged him to a nearby couch. He pushed him down onto it.

"How could you be so stupid?!" he yelled at Sokka. Katara started to exit the room but her dad noticed this first. "Stay Katara. I want you to know what happens when you come home with a cop."

"What has gotten into you lately Sokka?! First you get drunk at a club, then you stay out all night without letting anyone know where you are, and now your having fights with some guy on the side of a road?! What happened to you?! I should ground you for the rest of your life!" he yelled, he voice booming through the house. He took a cleansing breath, but it didn't really do any good. "Now I'm not going to totally ground you, but it's going to feel just like it. I'm cutting off your credit cards, your car is mine, I'm taking your cell phone and laptop, and you have to get a real job."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Bu-but that's not fair!" he stuttered.

"Oh yes it is. And it's going to be until you graduate."

"WHAT?!"

Hakoda just left the room when he was done. Katara came over and sat next to him. "Don't worry Sokka. It's only two months," she said, trying to be helpful.

"But spring break is in two weeks! That's going to be hell," he said as he put his had into his hands.

Katara patted him on the back slightly. "I'm sure you'll live."

&&&&&&

Toph and Haru were walking to his car after the movies holding hands. As it turned out, he really didn't have anything planned for a date, so Toph had suggested the movies, even though she couldn't see. She could still hear fine. Haru didn't seem to get that though. He had protested when she suggested it, but never really said it was because she was blind.

When she had finally convinced him to see the movie, she regretted. The whole time he kept explaining everything to her as if she was a little kid who didn't understand it. It bugged her to death. She wanted to slap him. And for some reason, during the whole movie she kept thinking of Aang.

Aang would never have done that, unless it was a rare occasion she asked for an explanation. The two of them would have laughed at all the funny parts and thrown popcorn at any couples making out. She would have had a good time, instead of feeling down the whole time.

Haru held her hand the whole way to the car, pulling her out of the way of anything that could possibly be in her way even though she already knew it was there. He opened the car door for her and buckled her in. This was ticking Toph off big time.

"Haru, I can do things for myself," Toph said harshly.

"I know, but I like you so much. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said sweetly, but to Toph, it sounded a lot like an insult.

He drove her home and when they got there, she got out of the car before he could come around and open the door for her.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked, hope laced into his voice.

Toph caught the hope in his voice. _What? Does he think he'll get invited in or something? _"That's alright. I'll talk to you later," she told him and blew him a kiss.

Once inside, she dropped into a chair and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something good to listen to, until her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Turn to channel seven. Sokka and Zuko are on T.V.!" Ty Lee said into the phone before hanging up.

Toph hung up the phone confused, but did as Ty Lee said. She could hear a reporter talking.

"Zuko, son of Hollywood actor Ozai, was caught on tape fighting another guy on the side of the road. The reasons of this fight are unknown; it seems that there was an accident before hand. Both boys were taken home by the cops…"

Toph turned off the T.V. after that_. Figures Hothead would get himself into something like that, _she thought to herself.

She got up and walked to the kitchen, where she asked one of the chiefs if they could get her a cup of coffee. Once she got it, she sat at the bar and drank her coffee in silence; that is until, her dad walked in.

"Hey sweet pea. What's wrong? You looked depressed," he said as he sat down next to her.

Toph let out a sigh. "It's Haru," she told her dad. She could tell by his vibrations that his interest immediately peeked.

"What about him?" he asked with interest.

"Every time I'm around him, I feel so depressed lately. And he's so overprotective to the point where it's annoying," she told her dad. Her dad put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's probably only because he cares about you. What's wrong with that?" Lao told her.

"I know he cares. He told me that. But he needs to know that I can take care of myself or else I'm going to have the break up with him," Toph said matter-of-factly.

Lao let go of his daughter and stood up. "Whatever makes you happy Toph," he said as he walked out of the room. "Oh yeah, Aang said to call him after your date. He said it wasn't important, and whenever was okay," he said over his shoulder.

Toph finished off the rest of her coffee before picking up the phone and calling Aang.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N- **!!!IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!

_Heart Filled Passion_ is discontinued. Reason? I can't stand it. I've lost interest, and personally, I think it is a horrible story. I actually fill the same way about _Test of Love_, but I've already finished it. So that's out.

_Glamorous Life_ is also discontinued. Same reason. I also just have too much to do right now come up with more stuff to put into it.

_At Midnight's End _is the only one I'm going to keep working on of my original stories. But it will move very, very, _very_ slowly. It's just that I don't have anytime to type anything.

One more thing, if anyone would like to continue Heart Filled Passion or Glamorous Life as their own, I couldn't care less. Write away. I'd love to read what you all come up with. Though those are the only two stories. The rest are _**MINE.**_

I might be coming up with another story though. But then again, I might just keep it in my notebook 'cause I have no time to type it.

Demetria912


End file.
